Government regulations place limits upon the weight of a cargo-bearing truck and often the regulations take into account the axle spacings. Typically trucks are required to drive onto weighbridges on which axle weights are determined. If a truck is moving at a constant speed, the axle spacings can be determined by sensing the axles as they pass over axle sensing means.
However, the speed of the truck may vary as it is moving over the axle sensors or the truck may stop during the length measurement. In prior art systems, if this should occur, the axle spacings cannot be determined accurately. Further, the weighbridges that are utilized for weighing trucks in motion are typically axle weighers and do not provide the weight accuracy that is provided when a truck is weighed in its static condition.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system for determining the spacing between axles of a vehicle without regard to the speed of the vehicle. The system of the present invention computes axle spacings on the basis of weight alone, thereby permitting trucks being weighed to stop without affecting the accuracy of the axle spacing measurements. On the other hand, by using a longer weigh bridge and enabling the trucks to move relatively slowly or stop during weighing, a more accurate weight determination can be made.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.